


Meet Me At Midnight

by mechafeline



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's porn with a basic plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Talking is important kids, This ship needs more love damnit, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechafeline/pseuds/mechafeline
Summary: Bumblebee sneaks out of the base at night to go and see Thundercracker because he needs someone to talk to that isn't upset at him for not being Optimus Prime. Also Thundercracker is attractive, his processor isn't going to let him forget that either.





	Meet Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, I'm back again! I have popped out of my hidey-hole to dump this on you.  
> Tada it's another one-shot written mostly in the middle of the night and only quickly proofread, yay.
> 
> Anyway the world need more of this pairing so I'm throwing this out there.  
> I hope you guys like this, it was fun and challenging to write. It's 1am right now and I have to be up in 5 hours for work so I'm gonna have a nap.  
> Enjoy!

Bumblebee drove. He was doing it more and more. Sneaking out alone as the rest of the base wound down for the recharge cycle to think in peace. Usually he didn't have a destination in mind, he just drove until he could feel the pull of recharge and then headed back to base.

He didn’t often throw tantrums, sulk or disappear - that was more Hot Rod’s thing - he liked to talk things out and solve problems. But when your problem involved pretty much everyone you knew...well who were you supposed to talk to then?

He could only think of one bot.

He skidded to a halt not far from his destination, transforming and proceeding into the small building ahead with some caution. It couldn't hurt to be too careful. He didn't think Thundercracker would intentionally hurt him, but if he was in a bad mood, or at least a worse mood than he usually was, it would probably be wise to get out of here and fast.

But he needn't have worried. The small base was dark and empty. The screens were off, and the only noise was the quiet tiny snores of Buster fast asleep in her doggie bed. Her owner couldn't be far away then he reasoned, he never left Buster alone for long and certainly not undefended.

Optics narrowing thoughtfully, he moved silently through the base, careful not to wake Buster up. As he'd predicted the Seeker wasn't far away. Standing in the light of Earth's full moon, the imposing form of Thundercracker stood broodingly, his wings flicking from time to time as if with irritated thoughts. Bumblebee swallowed, trying to ignore the tightening in his throat. If he was honest with himself he had more than one reason for wanting to see Thundercracker tonight. Yes he considered him a friend, and yes he would be welcome outside perspective on his current issues but...Primus help him and his stupid, stupid, _stupid_ spark. How was he supposed to be able to help being attracted to the dark, brooding Seeker when every time he saw him it fluttered and spun and twittered in his chassis about how intelligent and witty he was; how passionate about his writing he was; how gentle and caring with his dog he was; or how amazing his grumpy, _handsome_ face and tall, elegant frame looked, like some lovestruck idiot. Even now his spark throbbed to realize he looked...really good in moonlight. Like he was made for it.

It didn’t matter though, Thundercracker wouldn’t feel the same about him, and the Autobots needed him not to scare away this useful ally. So, determined he would NOT catch himself looking at certain...parts of the Seeker’s frame, and digits fidgeting, he moved forward. "Hello," he tried to keep his voice even but he wasn't sure how successful he was.

Glittering crimson optics turned from the scenery to him, his expression sour but unsurprised, as if he’d expected to see him, "What do you want now? I'm busy."

Bumblebee snorted, his frame relaxing ever so slightly at Thundercracker’s usual surly tone. It was familiar by now, and comforting though he refused to dwell on that thought right now. "I can see that. And I don't want anything. Friends don't need a reason to see each other."

" _Friends_ , is that what we are?" something passed over Thundercracker's expression, something Bee couldn't identify right away.

Bee shrugged, " _I_ consider you my friend." An extremely attractive, dark, brooding friend but he’d always figured if he could tolerate Prowl with a smile he could befriend anyone. Until recently anyway. He sighed, gaze moving to look out at the scenery Thundercracker had been glowering at. “You might be the only friend I have right now.”

Thundercracker rolled his optics, wings flicking dismissively, "Sure. Because your little Autobot buddies hate you _so_ much."

The beetle frowned. "I don't think they _hate_ me. I just…" he paused, swallowing. Did they hate him? Some of them certainly seemed to resent him. And for what? A choice he hadn’t even made, a role he hadn’t even wanted but now had to fill anyway. He looked down, making sure to avoid the Seeker’s optics as he finally managed to say it out loud. "I'm not enough for them."

And oh how that still stung. They made him leader, and resented him for taking the role. Questioned everything he tried to do, doubted every choice he made. He wasn’t enough, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be enough. He would never be Optimus Prime that was for sure. "That's not exactly friendship,” he finished quietly, still determinedly not meeting the other’s optics.

" _This_ isn't exactly a friendship either," the Seeker retorted.

A heavy pause followed that statement. Uncertain. Waiting. Maybe he’d made a mistake. Maybe he should’ve just stayed back at the base. "Do you want me to leave?" If possible the beetle's voice was quieter as he asked, optics finally flicking back over to meet the Seeker's.

Thundercracker looked away first. "...No." his voice was low, but sincere, and the beetle exhaled with relief. It didn’t last thought, his sincerity turning to bitterness in the space of a second. "Why do you even bother coming here? You say you think of me as your friend, fine, you think of everyone as your friend, but why me?"

"I like you," he answered, a small smile pulling at his lips, "You're honest, I don't ever have to worry about what you really think of me because you'll just tell me. You make me feel like I can just be me with you, and that's fine. Even if I annoy you, you don't expect me to be anything else." And it was true. Thundercracker might be the only Cybertronian on the entire planet right now that wasn’t either expecting him to be more than he was; or trying to kill him.

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone else," the Seeker's voice was a quiet growl, which Bee was sure was the closest he'd ever get to a ' _I like you too_ '. He flashed the taller mech a warm smile, and for a moment he thought he saw those crimson optics soften, just for a second.

"Aww, I wouldn't want you to be anyone else either," he took a step closer, moving his arms to give him a hug before he caught himself. Freezing mid-step, he felt his faceplates heat and quickly scrambled to apologize. Thundercracker never explicitly said he didn't like to be touched but he was a private mech who exuded an air of ‘ _I have a fifty foot personal space bubble and you better not cross it_ ’. As such Bee highly doubted a hug would be welcome. "S-Sorry, sorry, wasn't thinking."

A large servo shot out as he tried to take a step back, to give the larger mech his space, stopping him before he could move. "I...did not say I was against a hug." The Seeker's voice was uncertain and he wouldn't meet his optics as he spoke.

Bumblebee frowned, ignoring the heat flooding his face because Thundercracker was holding his arm and for _Primus sakes he had more dignity than this surely_ , "It's okay, you don't have to, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He tried to flash him an amused grin but he might've been off considering the look he was getting from the former Decepticon. "Kinda defeats the purpose of a friendly hug if you're not comfortable, right?"

"I'm not- I just said-" irritation crossed his face, "It's fine, just give me a hug already."

There was an awkward, tense pause before the beetle stepped forward again, following the pull on his arm and wrapping his arms gently around the Seeker’s midsection. The Seeker stiffened, just a little, but before the minibot could pull away he felt large servos rest on his shoulders, pulling him just a little closer to the Seeker’s frame.

Now that was unexpected. He looked up, resting his chin on Thundercracker's armour as he hugged the Seeker a little tighter. "Are...are _you_ Okay?" And to his relief Thundercracker didn't look away. His optics glowed deep crimson in the pale light, more emotion than Bumblebee had ever seen the Seeker express swirling in his gaze. The only verbal answer he gave, however, was a soft growl, one with no real ire behind it, not that the beetle could detect anyway. He moved his servos from the minibot's shoulders to his waist, picking him up and pulling him closer. Bumblebee let out a noise of surprise, instinctively wrapping his arms around Thundercracker's neck as the larger bot held him close to his frame.

“I did mean it you know, what I said before," his voice was barely more than a whisper. He didn't know what was wrong with the jet, or even if he could help, but he would try. "I really do like you the way you are." The arms holding onto him tightened ever so slightly and the beetle shut off his optics, resting his helm in the side of the Seeker's neck as he relaxed into the hug. It was nice. Warm. Comforting.

"I...like you too. Even if you are just an annoying, optimistic little Autobot." Bee's engine purred with surprised delight before he could stop it.

Pulling back just enough to look at the larger mech, the beetle grinned at him, "And you're a grumpy, pessimistic Seeker, that's why we work well together."

Thundercracker's mouth twitched into a small smirk that made the beetle's spark skip a beat, "I suppose so,” he agreed, his wings relaxing a little behind him.

He wasn't sure who moved first. All he knew was one moment he was thinking about how unfair it was that this tall, brooding loner was as attractive as he was and the next Thundercracker's lips were covering his own and...and he was pushing back into the kiss, tightening his hold around his neck. Jet engines thrummed to life, breaking the silence as one of the Seeker’s arms moved from his waist to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

It felt like an eternity before they pulled apart, both of their vents cycling hard. Bumblebee's face went red at the look of hunger in the Seeker's optics and his processor scrambled for something to say. "That was...nice." _Nice?!_ He cringed internally, there were a thousand better words he could’ve used and he went with just nice?!

Said Seeker didn't look disappointed though. On the contrary his smirk returned, optics flashing. “For once, stop talking,” he retorted and Thundercracker closed the gap between them again. The beetle was only too eager to comply, falling silent as he focused on enjoying the kiss. He found himself so wrapped up in it he didn't notice Thundercracker had moved them inside until his back hit the Seeker's berth and the larger mech was looming over him, wings twitching with desire.

The larger mech barely paused, almost immediately moving to nip possessively at the cables in his neck. His servos weren’t idle either. Now that he wasn’t occupied with holding him up he set about exploring the smaller frame with careful touches. Bumblebee gasped, servos reaching up to rest and curl on the Seeker’s chassis. Primus already this felt amazing but even as he arched up into the larger mech, thoroughly enjoying the growl of desire he got in response, concern bloomed in his processor.

Trying to focus, which was not getting any easier as those large servos made their way slowly down his frame, the beetle pushed lightly against the Seeker’s chassis. “W-Wait,” he finally managed to get out between shaky ventilations and immediately Thundercracker stopped, pulling back to look at him with those deep crimson optics and _Primus that wasn't helping him concentrate on what he had to say at all._ “I...if we’re gonna do this - and I want us to do this, believe me I really, _really_ want to do this - I don’t want a one time thing with you.”

Thundercracker’s expression softened slightly, the concern replaced with arousal, “Good. Neither do I.” A large servo returned to his frame, as if this was all that simple. And as much as the logical half of his processor was protesting that no this was definitely not that simple, why shouldn’t it be? Thundercracker wasn’t a Decepticon anymore, and outside of treason what he did in his own time was his business and no one else's.

“Then…” he licked his lips nervously, not missing the flash of crimson optics when he did, “If you mean that, you better get back down here and kiss me.” Thundercracker’s jet engines kicked up to a roar, crimson optics darkening with desire as he eagerly reclaimed the beetle’s lip in a passionate kiss. Bumblebee pulled him closer, grinding their panels together and smirking into the kiss when he felt the larger mech groan against his lips.

The Seeker pulled away again, “I’ve always wanted to try this,” he murmured quietly. Bumblebee wasn’t entirely sure what he meant at first, but he didn’t have to wonder for long. Thundercracker’s glossa moved to the horns on his helm, teasing them as its owner glanced down to check for a response. Bee had no idea what he was hoping for but he couldn’t stop the loud gasp that escaped his vocalizer, even if he’d wanted to. It quickly turned into a long moan as he continued, drawing a smug smirk from the Seeker above him. “Sensitive there are you?”

“Y-Yes, you aft, I-nggh,” speaking was not a good idea. He could hardly keep his processor in order as sparks of pleasure shot through his frame mercilessly, let alone form coherent sentences. Primus he was this worked up and they’d barely started…

“You, what?” Thundercracker purred into his audio, nuzzling his neck as he left his sensitive horns be to move down his frame. “Come on, usually I can’t get you to shut up.” He nipped carefully at the wires in his waist, one servo teasing the seams in his panel while the other rested on his thigh, optics teasing.

“I- I...hh... _Thundercracker_ ,” he bucked into his servo, moaning softly and completely unable to think of anything to say but please for the love of Primus, “Don’t stop…”

The Seeker’s smirk broadened. Using one digit he flicked the beetle’s panel open, revealing his spike and valve glistening with fluids. A possessive growl left the Seeker’s lips, his other servo’s tightening on his thigh, “So wet for me already.” Moving closer until his lips were hovering over his valve, the Seeker tore his optics away from his equipment to meet the beetle’s gaze, a question clear in his optics. Bumblebee nodded eagerly, biting his lip to keep a whine to himself as a predatory smirk flicked across the jet’s face.

He didn’t waste time, eagerly lapping at the rim of his valve and collecting the fluids slowly dripping onto the berth before he pushed his glossa inside. The beetle threw his helm back with a delighted groan, unable to stop his hips twitching eagerly, desperate for more. Thundercracker seemed only too eager to give him what he wanted, engine growling as he lapped at every sensitive node and wire he could reach, drinking down his fluids like a starving mech. Primus, it’d been so long since...well since his valve had seen any action at all really.

The Seeker pulled back and Bumblebee nearly cried, only to feel two large digits replace his glossa. Letting out a cry of relief he bucked eagerly into his digits, looking down to see Thundercracker watching him, optics ablaze. “You’re so tight,” he growled softly, vents running high with exertion, clearly enjoying every sound he was able to pull from the minibot’s lips.

He wanted this to last, to stretch out every second so he’d always remember this but he could feel his charge beginning to build and the moment Thundercracker’s glossa touched his exterior node he knew he couldn’t hold on. “T-TC...I can’t...nh...I’m gonna-” he heard the Seeker growl deeply in response, the digits in his valve speeding up.

“Do it,” he commanded, his voice husky, “Overload for me Bumblebee.”

He groaned, doing his best to obey. He could feel it, his peak was right there but he just couldn’t quite reach...  
He felt the Seeker bite the other side of his waist, laying a very visible claim, and he was gone. His optics flashed a light blue, his whole frame trembling as overload claimed him with a loud cry of the Thundercracker’s name.

The next thing he knew Thundercracker was beneath him. The Seeker had moved from between his legs to flip their positions, settling the minibot over his still closed panel as he recovered, not rushing him, waiting. It made his spark pulse with want.

Still panting, he gave the larger mech a shaky smirk, “If you wanna keep going you’re gonna have to open up for me.” He ground his valve against the Seeker’s still closed panel, enjoying the hiss of pleasure he got in response. Obviously he didn’t need to be asked twice because a moment later his panel was gone and a very hard spike was pressing against the aperture of his valve. He let out a moan of delight, rocking himself against it and letting his lubricants drip over the length of the other’s spike. Primus he was big, in proportion for his frame certainly, but bigger than anyone the beetle had ever taken before.

Thundercracker groaned, servos moving to grab his hips to help guide him onto his spike. His thumb carefully brushed the bite mark he’d left on the beetle’s waist for a moment, admiring his handiwork. His own smaller servos moved to cover the Seekers, their digits twining together as slowly, carefully, he sunk himself onto the length of the Seeker’s spike. It stretched and filled him in the best possible way, almost to the point of pain, but Primus help him if he didn’t love it. It was everything he’d ever imagined it would be and so so much more. He trembled, feeling the jet engines beneath him stuttering, servos tightening around his own as finally he was seated fully on the Seeker’s spike. “F-Frag...TC…” he panted heavily, trying to adjust and calm his systems. He could feel another overload building already and as much as he wanted it he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. “You’re huge…f-feels so _good_.”

“Bumblebee…” his spike twitched inside him as he finally started to lift himself off again, starting an even pace that had the larger mech moaning filthy encouragements under his breath. For a while he lost himself in the sensation of being filled so thoroughly, letting praise and garbled pleasured nonsense fall from his vocalizer unchecked as he worked towards his second overload.

Suddenly Thundercracker flipped their positions, pulling out of his valve for just a moment and the beetle cried at the loss. Silencing him with a bruising kiss, the Seeker lifted his hips, lining himself up with his valve and pushing himself forcefully back inside. Gone was the slow, even pace from before. Thundercracker pounded the smaller mech into the berth, breaking the kiss as quiet grunts and growls escaped his vocalizer everytime their hips met. The new angle let him reach other, deeply buried nodes inside his valve, reducing the minibot to a whimpering, moaning mess beneath him.

“You’re mine,” Thundercracker growled against the beetle’s audio, nuzzling his neck, “Even when you h-have to go back to them, hh- you’re mine.”

“Yours…” he agreed breathlessly, his valve spasming as his building charge threatened to take him. The Seeker moaned beautifully against his audio, making his thrusts shorter and faster as he worked to drive his smaller partner closer to his end.

He couldn’t hold on, his overload slammed into him like a lightning strike. Stars danced behind his optics as his valve clamped down on the larger mech’s spike, crying the Seeker’s name so loud he was almost screaming.

When he was finally able to process again, he groaned softly at the feeling of the Seeker still pounding him with desperate abandon. Still panting heavily, he moved his servos to cup his faceplates, pressing their foreheads together as the Seeker chased his own overload, “T-Thunder... _Thundercracker_ g-give it to me...I want it hnn- fill me up please, I need it.”

It had the desired effect. With a snarl he thrust himself as deep as he could into the minibot’s valve, pulling him as close as he could as he finally overloaded. Bumblebee moaned and twitched as he felt the Seeker’s transfluid flood his gestation chamber, nuzzling and kissing his neck as he murmurred affectionate encouragements into his audio.

They ventilated heavily together as they both recovered from their overloads, the Seeker’s arms trembling with the effort of keeping himself from crushing the smaller mech beneath him. With a soft noise that sounded both affectionate and exhausted (and adorable as far as Bumblebee was concerned), Thundercracker rolled onto his back next to the minibot, mindful of his wings, and dragged the smaller mech up to rest across his frame.

Bumblebee’s engine purred, snuggling as close as he could to warmth of the other bot, a content smile spreading across his face as he felt the Seeker wrap one servo around him.

Wiggling up his frame a little, he nuzzled his cheek affectionately, delight curling in his spark when jet engines slowed to a purr in response. “That was...amazing TC.”

“Indeed,” crimson optics softer than Bumblebee had ever seen them, Thundercracker pressed a gentle kiss to the beetle’s lips. Their ventalitions slowed down as they stayed like that, the charge between them fading into a gentle afterglow that relaxed every line and wire in the beetle’s frame. All his fears and worries seemed very far away right now, and the thought of having to leave and go back to it all was about as appealing as jumping into pit of spikes right now.

Bumblebee pulled back a little, giving the Seeker a hopeful look. “Can I stay for the night?” The arm around him tightened in response as if he was worried the beetle would take off right then and there.

“Yes,” After a pause, the larger mech added more quietly, “Please.” With a soft smile Bumblebee relaxed again, optics dimming as his looked up at the usually reserved Seeker with gentle affection. They fell into recharge like that, comfortable and still connected. He was definitely going to be sneaking out of base more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Midnight by Beth Crowley


End file.
